Words Among Friends
by zealousfreak27
Summary: A typical meeting of the Society, told entirely in dialogue. Post-Prisoner's Dilemma, but no spoilers.


"I now commence this meeting of the Mysterious Benedict-"

"Hey Kate! You always get to say it! Maybe you should let someone else do it for once!"

"Reynie did it last week, Connie-girl. And Sticky before that. I don't think it's fair to say that I _always _start the meetings."

"Whatever. I never get to do it."

"That's not exactly true…"

"Stay out of this, George Washington."

"No! Constance, you are not starting that again!"

"Everyone…! Okay. Kate, are you very attached to starting the meeting?"

"Not at all, Reynie. I just wanted to point out the ridiculous _remonstrance_ that silly _Constance _was causing."

"Come now Kate. You've already used that one."

"Is it even possible for us to stay on topic…? Kate, if you don't mind, can we let Constance start the meeting?"

"Alright! Start 'er up, Connie-girl!"

"I asked you to stop calling me that."

"And I asked you to stop calling me George Washington."

"Sticky, please don't interrupt. Constance?"

"Ahem…"

"Constance?"

"Shhh! You're ruining the tension…! I… now… commence… the meeting… of- Kate! Don't touch me with that! Okay, okay, I'm starting it! I now commence the meeting of The Mysterious Benedict Society!"

"Thank you Constance. Does anyone have anything important to share? Or should we just start?"

"Moocho's making pie later!"

"Tell him to give me extra ice cream!"

"You could tell him yourself."

"He listens to you better."

"What makes you say that?"

"He always gives you the biggest serving."

"There's the _always _again. Besides, I deserve it."

"Can you two please stop arguing? You're giving me a headache."

"Fine."

"So, the adults have been acting strangely."

"What makes you say that, Sticky?"

"Well, Mom and Dad have been spending a lot more time over here, instead of in our house or out. They're having meetings all the time and buying weird stuff. I'm sure you noticed, Reynie."

"I did. Good of you to point that out."

"So, what do you boys think it means?"

"I have no idea. Reynie?"

"Well, if I had to guess, it looks like they're planning a treasure hunt of sorts."

"That sounds stupid."

"If you'd let me finish, Constance, I think you'd find it more intriguing. The hunt seems like it will spread over most of Stonetown."

"How did you figure that?"

"Amma has some maps of the city with little marks drawn on it. They have been buying strange things, as Sticky pointed out. I may have overheard one or two conversations…"

"So do you remember the map?"

"Yes… Wait, Constance, I don't want to cheat, alright!"

"But don't you want an advantage?"

"Well… Hey, I don't know the rules of the hunt yet. We may not be on the same team anyway! Why would I tell you?"

"Stop teasing me. You're not good at being evil."

"I guess not."

"Come on, Reynie, tell us. Connie-girl's right. The point of the exercises is for us to learn to be resourceful. You seeing the map was a resource, right?"

"Well, she noticed that I saw it anyway. I bet they changed it."

"Fine. Though that's just an excuse."

"So, how are we going to prepare ourselves?"

"Sticky has Stonetown memorized I'm sure."

"Glad to have your confidence, Constance. Yes, I believe I have a perfect map of the city in my head."

"I can get us almost anywhere. I've been perfecting my skills, you know."

"I have a good idea of where they'd hide things."

"You know, none of this really helps if they force us to work separately."

"Always cheerful, aren't you Constance? Putting a bright spin on things as usual."

"That's me."

"Well actually, I don't think they would make us work separately."

"Why do you say that, Reynie?"

"Past experience. Besides, they like to see us working as a team."

"Good point."

"Thanks Sticky."

…

"Hey, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"If they do tell us to work separately, we work together anyway."

"I fail to see how that's such a good idea, Kate."

"Come on, Sticky. If we all worked together and went around town together, that would slow us down anyway. If we split up like they want us to, each of us with a good idea beforehand of where to go because we talked about it and planned ahead, we'd cover more ground anyway."

"I like your idea Kate, but I realized that it's most likely they split us into twos."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't want any of us, especially Constance, going around town by ourselves."

"I resent 'especially Constance'."

"Well, you are the youngest."

"But still, Reynie, we _can_ plan beforehand."

"Yes we can. I was thinking the harbor would definitely be a place to hide things."

"The Monk Building?"

"Maybe, but they know we're familiar with it."

"I know Mom bought straw hat the other day. A big one. And some plastic sword."

"So how do you think this is going to work, Reynie?"

"I'd guess we'll go to different locations across the city looking for things, and each one will have a clue leading to the next."

"We've done that before. Too many times."

"Well, maybe they're going to mix it up this time. And who knows? It is a possibility that we're completely wrong. Maybe Amma showed that map to me on purpose to mislead us."

"Good point. Maybe it's best we don't know beforehand."

…

"Are we still meeting?"

"Of course."

"I think Constance is getting sleepy."

"Not… sleepy. Just resting eyes."

"Whatever you say."

…

"Zzzzzzzzzzz."

"Shush, you guys. She did fall asleep."

"Good thing we met in her room today. Kate, can you get her on her bed?"

"Sure thing."

…

"Is this it for the night?"

"Well, Moocho was making pie. It's only eight thirty."

"What about Constance?"

"We'll have him save her some."

"She's going to hate us in the morning."

"We don't have to listen to her whining about _always _getting the smallest serving."

"Yeah. Let's go get some."

"Wait, I want to end the meeting… I now end this meeting of the Mysterious Benedict Society."

"Tomorrow's going to be great."

* * *

**AN/ The end.**

**I felt like it was kinda anti-climatic, but I just wanted to write a little fluffy piece for these friends. **

**Please tell me what you thought. Was anyone confused by the dialogue? I tried to make it clear…**


End file.
